The overall objective of the proposed research is the characterization of the kinetics of mineralization of calcium phosphates and the inorganic and organic components of teeth such as whole and carious enamel and dentine, predentine, plaque, calculus, unerupted teeth and organic phases such as collagen and elastin. The highly reproducible constant composition procedure developed in our laboratory will be used over a range of ionic strength, concentration and pH typical of those in the mouth. It enables the mineralizing phases to be characterized and the rates of reaction to be measured with a precision hitherto unattainable. Thus, this work can now be extended to the kinetic and microscopic monitoring of the surfaces of enamel blocks (both whole and carious) during mineralization. The effects of potential anti-caries and anti-calculus agents and salivary components in modifying the course of the mineralization will be investigated. In parallel with these studies, solid mineralized phases will be characterized by electron and ion microscopy, x-ray diffraction, surface area determination, etc. Direct measurements will be made of the adsorption and desorption of anti-calculus and anti-caries agents during both re- and de-mineralization to relate with the results of the kinetic experiments. The use of the constant composition method in providing kinetic information for the development of possible methods for the remineralization of damaged enamel in the mouth will be of particular interest.